


My Heart

by Ash_Cassidy97



Series: Letters of Coulson [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear of Rejection, Handlers handle shite, I tag the ever loving shite out of stuff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Poems, Self-Esteem, Without Tasha the world would end, asset in love, shite hit I write during James Bond movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint proposes to Phil. In a poem.</p>
<p>Leave comments to at least hit kudos.thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

My Heart

I only stay when you let me,  
but that's every single night.  
I never know why.  
You wouldn't if you discover my secrets,  
but you already know me, without the file.

You get this look in your eyes,  
every time you see my face.  
It's like you keep your distance,  
because you know I need mine.

I always think better at a distance,  
but you're the exception to my whole life.  
You duck-taped my heart,  
when everybody else looked away from my eyes.

You've pushed me, pulled me  
farther than I've ever been.  
You've kept me close  
gave me my space.

You have decked me,  
tazered me,  
watched me fall,  
but always helped me back up,  
again.

Phil Coulson,

you never didi give up on me,  
not ever during the months it took me to relize,  
that you are my:

handler,  
friend,  
partner in crime,  
lover,  
soulmate,

and hopefully husband.

 

Will, you Phil Coulson, marry me?

P.S. Tasha has kidnapped me and tortured me until I was forced, somewhat willing to write this.

Say yes, and she'll release me.

 

This poem is solely belonging to one Ash_Cassidy97. She and her actual real name own the poem, but not who it was written about.

I say that incase I want to stick it in my actual book.


End file.
